1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for notifying items from a mobile communication apparatus, a mobile communication apparatus, and a computer program.
2. Brief Description of Related Developments
A software for vision-impaired users of mobile communication apparatuses presenting caller IDs, phone settings, call logs, battery warnings, and calendar appointments, that otherwise are inaccessible to them, is disclosed on the news site www.mobiletracker.net. Creating, maintaining, and dialling from a personal contact list is also disclosed. The service is designed to handle the above mentioned tasks, as well as text messaging and e-mail by responding to spoken commands and then responding with a computer-generated voice. The software can also announce when e-mail or text messages arrive, or when calls are missed. However, this service requires an active handling of, and a new way of interacting with the mobile communication apparatus. It is therefore a problem with prior art that it do not fit into normal interaction with a telephone.